Bravely Struggle
This is a two-way collaboration being worked on by Pyrostar and IncarnateParanoia! Bravely Struggle: Final Breath, also known as or simply Bravely Struggle, is the third title in Square Enix's Bravely Default series. Characters * Eternia Dim: One of the party members. A battle-oriented young woman of noble blood. She is the daughter of Edea Dim, the duchess of Eternia, and inherited some of her mother’s tomboyish nature. Not to mention her unmatched love of cuisine... * Akahito Kobayashi: One of the party members. A wandering demon hailing from the legendary land of Wa. He is loud-mouthed, vain, and tends towards poetry, yet is surprisingly vague when it comes to the subject of why he fled from Wa... * Zaman Khamer: One of the party members. A reclusive scholar from the bustling desert city of Ancheim. As the son of Lord Khamer VIII, he has received the finest education money can buy, and has an encyclopedic memory, but he struggles socially... * Petra Schmidt: One of the party members. A blacksmithing prodigy who used to run a shop in Eisenberg. She strives to become the greatest blacksmith in all of Luxendarc. She has a bad habit of "shipping" others... EterniaRough.jpg|Eternia Dim AkahitoRough.jpg|Akahito Kobayashi ZamanRough.jpg|Zaman Khamer PetraRough.jpg|Petra Schmidt * Janne Angard: An informal and battle-hardened fencer, a former asterisk-holder of the Glanz Empire, and one of Eternia and Zaman's tutors. He and Nikolai appear in miscellaneous tutorials. * Nikolai Nikolanikov: A calm and reasonable bishop, a former asterisk-holder of the Glanz Empire, and one of Eternia and Zaman's tutors. He and Janne appear in miscellaneous tutorials. Gameplay Bravely Struggle, like its predecessors, is a turn-based RPG focused around two unique commands: Default, which causes a character to guard and invest their action in the form of BP, and Brave, which allows a character to perform multiple actions in a single turn either by spending invested actions or spending actions they have not yet taken. Knowing the difference between when it’s safe to go all-out and when one should proceed with caution is vital to triumphing in Bravely Struggle’s battle system. Job System Like previous Bravely Default games, the characters in Bravely Struggle don’t have a concrete class. Instead, as the player progresses through the game, they will obtain crystal called asterisks which grant access to Jobs. Each Job corresponds to a character that the player met and fought either alongside or against on their journey, and grants that character’s abilities to the player. A list of all the jobs available in Bravely Struggle can be found here! Struggle Turn The battles in Bravely Struggle are slightly harder than they were in its predecessors, especially the boss fights of the game. This was done to better incorporate the game’s namesake feature. Thanks to the blessing of a mysterious deity, when the entire party falls in battle, you can choose to get a Struggle Turn - one extra turn to go all out and dish out as much damage as possible in a desperate battle for their survival. If the party fails to defeat the enemies during the Struggle Turn, they receive a Game Over as usual, but a victory earned during a Struggle Turn will yield twice the usual number of rewards. Activating Struggle Turns cost SP, and you can spend more SP to buy more time, but be careful - you can’t take a Struggle Turn if you have negative SP! Bravely Second A returning feature from previous games is the Bravely Second ability, which is powered by a magical silver hourglass originally belonging to Magnolia Arch. Bravely Second allows you to spend SP at any point in a battle (even during enemy attacks!) to instantly perform an action with a boosted maximum damage/healing outputs. Dish out massive damage, or heal your allies in a pinch. But like Struggle Turns, you can't use Bravely Second if you have negative SP! Allied Fighters During certain points of the game, the party will be joined by special allies, including the heroes of Luxendarc's past and four familiar-looking amnesiacs. These allies do not directly participate in fights, and thus technically have no HP, MP, or BP that they can deplete. But every other turn, they pitch in with a technique of their own. Some can support the heroes with healing or defensive techniques, while others focus solely on attacking. Allies do not act during Struggle Turns. Soko Reconstruction Shortly after Akahito joins the party, the player obtains the ability to work on reconstructing Soko, his hometown in Wa. Like the previous game's Norende and Fort Lune, the player must allocate workers obtained through Streetpass to spend real-world time working on facilities that produce items for the player's use. Unlike Norende's general items and Fort Lune's Special Move parts, Soko's primary produce is offense-oriented items - primarily Katanas, Knives, Bows, Spears, and attack items - that cannot be obtained anywhere else. These items can be purchased from the Trader after being unlocked. Forging Shortly after Petra joins the party, the player obtains the ability to use materials obtained in battle to create unique weaponry and armor outside of battle. You can also "re-forge" weapons and items to grant them new and unique effects. Story The story, like the previous games in the Bravely Default series, takes place in the realm of Luxendarc, albeit nearly twenty-five years after the events of the first game. The story follows the proud and combat-savvy Eternia Dim, daughter of Duchess Edea Dim and the heir apparent to the duchy of Eternia for which she was named, as she goes on a quest that takes her across Luxendarc in pursuit of her mother’s former travelling companions and close friends - Tiz Arrior and Pope Agnès Arrior, who have both mysteriously gone missing, leading the majority of Luxendarc to believe that Tiz kidnapped Agnès out of spite towards the Crystal Orthodoxy. During her journey, Eternia is joined by the flamboyant vagabond and mysterious demon Akahito Kobayashi, the introverted scholar and childhood friend Zaman Khamer, and the blacksmithing perfectionist and obsessive romantic Petra Schmidt, and the four strive to determine the true reasons why Tiz and Agnès vanished while fighting against mercenaries and nobles seeking to bring Tiz to justice. A summary of the story of Bravely Struggle can be found here! Soundtrack No Bravely Default game would be complete without a soundtrack! So, you can find Bravely Struggle's soundtrack here! Category:Bravely Default Category:Bravely Default (series) Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Square Enix Category:Pyro Enterprizes Category:Ink's Games Category:Ink's Stuff